1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to racks, and more particularly, to a tool rack that can securely hold several weedeaters. Preferably, the multiple weedeater rack of the present invention is mounted on a truck or trailer, however, the multiple weedeater rack can be placed in any suitable location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Weed cutting devices, also known as weeders or "weedeaters", as well as other lawn maintenance equipment are typically transported from one site to another site on a frequent basis. Often the lawn maintenance equipment is damaged because the equipment is not secured within the vehicle and therefore, the equipment is free to be tossed around as the vehicle moves. The damage to the equipment caused by the equipment being thrown around inside the vehicle due to the motion of the vehicle can be costly, for example, there are repair costs, replacement costs, and loss revenue due to a diminished workforce because there is less equipment to use. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a lawn maintenance equipment storage rack that could be mounted in an appropriate location on a vehicle and onto which elongated, tubular equipment like weedeaters could be stored for transport.
Unsecured lawn maintenance equipment like weedeaters can be easily stolen, therefore, it is important to have a convenient means to both readily store and secure such equipment. Any securement means used to secure an elongated, tubular piece of lawn maintenance equipment such as string trimmer should be relatively easy to open and close, and should effectively prevent the unauthorized removal of a piece of equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,291,430 issued on Jan. 14, 1919 to H. F. Davenport, U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,452 issued on Jul. 26, 1960 to J. Caloiero et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,506 issued on Apr. 15, 1969 to G. L. Groth, U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,093 issued on Oct. 23, 1973 to M. L. Pinkerton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,798 issued on Jun. 7, 1977 to G. C. Swaim, U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,315 issued on Jan. 2, 1979 to B. Y. Young, U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,405 issued on Sep. 29, 1987 to P. M. Waring, U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,228 issued on Sep. 1, 1992 to W. D. Arnold, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,191 issued on May 2, 1995 to R. Bunn, Jr, U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,489 issued on Jul. 15, 1997, and German Pat. No. 654,127 published in February, 1937 describe rack assemblies used to store a variety of items.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.